1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to folding tables. More specifically, the present invention concerns a portable, foldable table that is made of lightweight material, is sturdy and can be folded into a compact unit for easy carrying and storage.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Some conventional folding tables comprise twin table top portions each having a surface and limb members which are pivotably connected to a supporting frame. The frame has two pairs of legs that are pivotably connected such that the two pair of legs can be transformed from an opened position, where the legs form a crisscross pattern and the twin table top portions form the flat surface, to a closed position, where the legs are collapsed into a vertical position and the twin table top portions are also collapsed such that they are separated and substantially parallel to one another. Certain forms of this type of folding table have the disadvantage of being unstable and prone to being overturned because of frail connections between the limbs and the legs. For instance, when the table is bumped by a person walking past the table or getting up from being seated at the table, the limbs can be easily disconnected from the legs.
Another disadvantage of this type of folding table is that the table top section is usually a relatively small table top surface that can only support light items placed on the table. Generally, no support is provided across the span of the table top surface to prevent it from flexing or turning over if a heavy item is placed at the edge of the table top surface.
Accordingly, the need exists for a foldable, portable table having a table top surface that is strong enough to support a variety of sized items without resulting in the table top flexing or the table turning over.
There is also a need for a foldable, portable table having sturdy pivotable connections between the table top portions and the legs which provide for the table not being inadvertently collapsed when the table is bumped or when a heavy item is placed thereon.
One embodiment of the present invention provides a folding table having a base member and first and second table top portions. The table may include at least two first arm members, each having a first end and a second end. Each of the first arm members is connected to and extends from the first table top portion at the first end, and is pivotably connected to the base member at the second end. The table may also include at least two second arm members, each having a first end and a second end. Each of the second arm members is connected to and extends from the second table top portion at the first end, and is pivotably connected to the base member at the second end. In one embodiment the table may include a first rod member that is connected to and extends between the first arm members, and a first rib attached to at least one of first and second table top portions. The first rib is sized to engage the first rod member when the table is in its assembled position.